Speak no Evil
by BondSlave
Summary: Everyone knows that Haji can keep a secret. Sometimes that isn't a good thing. But he can't help it. He's always been told never to speak evil. A lesson Amshel taught him before arriving at the Zoo. Haji-child abuse.


Authors Note: Well here is the LONG awaited one-shot for my most enthusiastic friend/fan. I won't even get into why this has taken so long. Because that would take JUST as long. But I'm glad I'm posting it now cause I'm not feeling to good. If I get sick I'd feel much better knowing that this is one less story/update to worry about.

Speak No Evil

When Joel Goldschmidt sent his younger brother Amshel Goldschmidt to the borders of France to attend an annual festival where slaves were often auctioned it would be a four days journey. Amshel planned on staying no longer than three days at the festival and was thus expected to return to the Zoo in a week and a half. However Amshel found his purchase on the first day of the festival. A small little Romany boy named HajI.

HajI was an attractive young boy of twelve-years-old with long braided black hair, dull blue eyes and pale creamy skin. What Amshel loved most about this child was the fact that he hadn't had to spend anything on him. He wasn't for sale. Not in the auction at least. The boy was the only son of two Romany working at the festival. Amshel had offered them a loaf of bread for the boy and they readily agreed. What a cruel world.

Amshel had the traveling wagon parked a short distance away from the festival where he would spend two days preparing the boy for his life at the Zoo. He'd be home on time and be able to train the boy. Not that he wanted to return with him. Amshel though finding the boy quite lovely couldn't help the spite that built up in his belly whenever he looked at the boy. He was going to the Zoo for Saya and his beloved _beauty_. This scrawny little boy was to be their _groom._ Not that it would be that romantic. He was nothing but a tool to see if the two twins could bare children.

HajI sat on the fine footstool looking around the wagon nervously. He had no idea what this man wanted with him but he knew that he would never see his parents again. Deep down he knew that he should have been devastated by the fact that they had given him up so easily. But beneath the hurt he knew it was better this way. This way, his parents wouldn't have to worry about feeding him. They'd be better off without him. This thought was the only thing keeping him from breaking down and sobbing like a baby.

"So your name is HajI?"

HajI looked up at the man seated across from him on the wagons long plush seat. The mans tone made HajI's eyes narrow slightly. That tone. Speaking to him as though he were stupid.

"Yes." He stated in perfect French. He wasn't stupid. He could speak several languages including German and English. He'd been raised roaming between French, German and English speaking countries. He may not have a conventional education but he was _not_ stupid.

"Ah good. You speak French. Fluently?"

"Yes."

Amshel cocked a brow and smiled skeptically. He picked up his glass of wine from the hard wooden armrest and sipped it lightly.

"How do I know that if all you will say is 'yes'?"

The low tone of the mans voice sent chills down HajI's spine. He wasn't sure he liked this man. He was tall and strong in build and unfriendly looking. He frightened him.

"I can speak French fluently sir. I can also speak German and English." He stated simply. The skeptical smile turned into a smirk. That smirk. The way the mans blue eyes narrowed. It _frightened_ him.

Amshel let his eyes roam over the boys appearance. He was dressed in a simple plane wool white shirt and old graying calf length pants. His brown leather shoes were cuffed and worn. He would need some new clothes. Amshel would be sure to find him suitable clothes before returning to the Zoo. His eyes took in the boys face. He really was quite pretty. Even with his lazy dull eyes. Amshel wondered what it would take to make those eyes sparkle. He took another sip of his wine.

"Do you know why I purchased you?" He asked conversationally as he set his now empty glass of wine aside, scooting to the edge of his seat and looking at the boy. He didn't fail to notice the way the boy shifted slightly away from him.

"No sir."

He couldn't help but grin again. This boy reminded him of a little lost lamb. And in some twisted way that aroused him. Because it made him feel like _the big bad wolf._

"You have been purchased for the sole purpose of being friends with my brothers adopted daughter Saya."

Dull blue eyes widened slightly.

"Friend?"

"Yes. She does not have any friends and you will be her friend. You will be nice to her at all times. Courteous, polite. You will not talk back to her and you will do whatever she says. Understand?"

Dull blue eyes narrowed.

"Is this what you people call friendship?"

Amshel's grin widens. The boy isn't intentionally being rude. He can tell. He just can't keep the disgust from his voice. Foolish child.

"You must understand that you are not our equal HajI. You never will be. Not hers, and not mine. We are above you. You are a slave in every sense of the word. However, unlike many slaves and servants you will have a much… …more comfortable life. …If you behave."

A majority of the next two days were spent finding HajI new appropriate clothes and training him and building up his manners. Amshel taught him how to properly make conversation at a dinner table; not that he expected the boy to ever have to do this. He also taught him the proper ways to address Joel, himself and Saya.

The evening before their journey back to the Zoo was to begin Amshel had no more to teach him. He'd taught him the basics and that would be enough. He'd learn along the way. Amshel sat on the plush seat watching the boy sleep in a bundle on the floor near the heating iron. He watched he boy sleep for hours. He hated the boy so what attracted him to him? Was it his smooth skin? His lean narrow frame? The fact that he was helpless? Perhaps it was the chance of power that so aroused him. But whatever it was, he had thought of one last lesson to teach the boy.

Amshel lowered himself from the seat and silently slid along the carpeted floor of the wagon and hovered over the sleeping boy. He glanced around and found one of his ties. He quickly grabbed the cloth and forced it into the boys mouth. This startled the boy into waking. Dull blue eyes widened as he struggled to try and take the cloth from his mouth but Amshel held his thin wrists against the floor. He grinned like a madman, shifting the boys wrists into one hand. He put a finger to his own lips and made a low shushing sound before leaning close to the boys face. "I have one more lesson for you."

He pushed aside the bundle of blankets revealing the boy in his sleeping shirt. Amshel straddled the boys legs holding them in place and only permitting the slightest of wriggling on the boys part. With his free hand he reached down and pushed up the boys night shirt till it was bundled under the sharp narrow chin. His dark blue eyes narrowed in lust as he eyed the boys form.

Long squirming pale legs. Luscious smooth thighs, narrow hips, lean flat stomach and best of all a small smooth limp penis resting atop two round hairless testicles.

Amshel reached down and gripped the boys thigh and squeezed firmly causing the boy to twitch and let out a noise of confused protest. Ignoring him Amshel slid his hand up and took the boys thin penis in hand and began fondling it. The boys eyes slammed closed brows furrowed. His noises of protest grew in volume as he squirmed. But the more he stroked the stiffer the boys member became and the weaker the protests became. Amshel grinned as a pink flush started coloring the boys pale cheekbones. Stilling his hand Amshel slid the boys rosy foreskin down his slender shaft, exposing the pink moist head. Rubbing his thumb over the slit the boy gasped through the gag and let out a cry as his body jerked and a small drop of semi clear fluid blossomed at the tip of his member. Amshel wiped it away with his thumb and released the boy with a chuckle. "Little boys have such little control."

Grabbing another discarded tie Amshel tied the boys wrists together and flipped him over onto his stomach. The boy continued to struggle; weakly due to his orgasm. Perhaps first ever. The idea caused an excited flip to assault Amshel. He undid the front of his pants and pulled out his thick fat member and stroked it several times. He'd never slept with a man before but he knew the mechanics of it. He also knew that he'd have to be relatively gentle if he did not want to tare anything. Slicking his fingers in scented oil used for the hands he slid his fingers unceremoniously into the boys backside. A sharp surprised yelp escaped the boy. The squirmed a little as Amshel's fingers moved inside of him.

HajI's eyes were wide cheeks flushed. It didn't hurt but it was a bit uncomfortable. And the mere thought of someone's fingers up inside of him like that embarrassed him. Amshel slid four fingers into the boy who made little sounds of protest but no sounds of pain.

Dipping his fingers back into the scented oil he slicked up his length before spreading the boys male cheeks and exposing his twitching pink hole. The boys breathing was heavy and labored with panic. He knew what was coming next. Amshel pressed the head to the boys opening pushing against it lightly till the head of his member slid in. The boy let out another gasp.

Inch by inch he slid in slowly. Pausing every time the boy would gasp. By the time he was seated balls deep in the boy his member was throbbing with need. If he didn't need to take care of the boy and make sure he could walk properly let alone stand he would have just slammed into. Damn the consequences. But, unfortunately the boy needed to remain in one piece. Pity. With a sharp motion he pulled out and slid back in quickly. The boy let out a long loud moan but it was not of pain. Or pleasure. Merely a sound of discomfort. This continued as Amshel thrust in and out, careful to pay attention to the noises the boy made.

Tears escaped dull blue eyes as HajI closed his eyes and buried his face against the makeshift pillow. It didn't hurt. It was uncomfortable but he knew it could be worse. What hurt was his heart. He was confused and frightened. When the mans thrust sped up and grew sharper a small pain shot up his rear making him cry out softly. The pain continued for a minute or so before the man above him grunted and a wet sticky warmth filled his bowels. He scrunched his eyes closed and let out a sob. He whimpered when the man pulled out and that warm sticky substance slid down his crack. He gasped as he was flipped back over onto his back and the man was hovering over him again. He starred up with wide sparkling tear filled eyes.

Amshel leaned down so his nose was nearly touching the boys. He grinned his own face flushed slightly from his exertion. "Now. Point of the lesson. This will be our little secret. You won't tell Joel and you won't tell Saya. And should you, you will be severely punished. The same goes for them. If they tell you that something is a secret you _keep_ it. _Got it?_" He snapped gripping the boys bound wrists tightly. HajI whimpered and nodded quickly. "Good." Amshel said with a smile undoing the boys wrists and removing the gag. "Now get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

HajI didn't sleep that night. He lay curled into a ball beneath all of the blankets eyes wide and starring at the mans sleeping form across the wagon. He would never tell a soul what happened tonight. After all, his mother had always told him never to speak of evil. And this was _evil._

Authors Note: So. Yes. Yeah. I like it.


End file.
